


well where did you come from?

by jessicalives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalives/pseuds/jessicalives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your dog meet Jon and Bella on a walk. (prompt from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	well where did you come from?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N it should be known i'm not a very outdoorsy person lol so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i tried

It had been a while since you'd gone on a hike, the weather had been so crappy the past few weeks, which was why when you woke up and the weather was nice, you jumped at the chance to spend a few hours outside. "Okay, stay. Stay. Come on buddy don't move." You say as you try to get a few photos of your dog standing on a rock you'd put him on.

"Good boy!" You say as you give him a treat from your bag. You take a sip of water from your bottle and stuff it back in with the rest of your things. You hadn't even touched any of the snacks you'd brought along.

Your dog jumped down from the rock, and you yelped in surprise, not expecting him to jump so far without help. "Are you okay? You could have hurt yourself!" You kneel down and put him and he runs a few feet ahead of you."Oh so it's gonna be like that? You were being good all morning!" You sigh as you dig through your bag and pull out his leash.

"Come on, lets head back." You say, approaching him with the leash behind your back. You had been on the trail for a few hours now and it was starting to be humid. Once you clasped the leash on his collar his ears perk up, and he started to bark, "What's wrong, bud?" You look around to see if there was anything approaching, but there isn't anything.  
"Come on, let's go." You start walking, and brush some hair away from your forehead, but he jerks away from you, making you lose your balance.  
"Oh shit!" You curse, as you trip over a couple of rocks, and tumble down the pathway.

You groan and rub your neck, you had gotten the wind knocked out of you for sure, you looked around you, and your dog was nowhere in sight. Panic began to set in as you rushed to your feet, "Fuck!" You yelled, "Fuck fuck fuck!"

The irony wasn't lost on you that you had lost him with his leash on. All day he was fine, he was right by your side, but the second you put his leash on him he runs off. Typical. You grimace as you walk, there's definitely going to be some bruises when you wake up tomorrow.You tried your best to relax as you walked back up the pathway, and hoped he hadn't gone to far.

"Well, where did you come from? Why are you all by yourself?" The man looked around for any sign of an owner, when his own dog came barreling toward him with a stick in it's mouth.

"Hey girl, good girl!" He said as the dog dropped the stick in front of him, when suddenly the other smaller dog started barking at the both of them. "Hey easy there. Are you a nice doggy?" He said, kneeling down and holding his hand out for him to sniff.The dog cautiously walked over to the man and licked his hand. The man grabbed his color and frowned when he felt around for an ID tag and couldn't find one.

The man's dog started wagging her tail, and kept trying to play with the new dog in front of her, "Do you like your new friend? Yeah? Yeah! Pet the puppies, pet. the. puppies." The man chanted as he went back and forth between petting the dogs, trying to give each of them equal amounts of attention.

"I guess i should try and find your owner huh? Can't leave you in the middle of nowhere." He said, grabbing the leash that was dragging behind the dog, and started walking in the direction the dog had come from, his own dog following close behind.

They had been walking for awhile, and the man had given the new dog several treats to pass the time, they were rounding a corner when you came into view.

"Oh, buddy there you are! You scared me half to death." You see your dog and run towards him.

"Hey! Is this your dog?" The man seemed cautious to release the reigns of the leash over to you.

"Yes! Thank you for finding him!" You reach for the leash but he hasn't budged. You frown and stand up straighter, allowing yourself to focus on the person who had your dog. The first thing you noticed was that he had great hair, which you envied. Your hair had already started to frizz up, yet his was in fine condition. The second thing you noticed was him glaring at you, which caused you to glare back."Uh, guy, can- can i please have my dog back?"

"Jon- It's Jon." He smiled and relaxed his shoulders to seem less threatening, "Look sorry if i freaked you out, it's just there are no tags on his collar and I'd feel awful if i gave him to someone he didn't belong to."

He seemed genuine and you smiled back at him, "Y/N." You give him a small wave before taking your phone out of your pocket, it's a little banged up from your fall but no worse for wear. You bring up your phone gallery and show it to Jon, "I promise he's mine, see? These are all the photos i took today." You hold it close enough for him to see, but you don't hand it over, just in case he tries to steal it.

Jon smiled at each photo as you scrolled through them, especially at some of the snap chat filters you used, but he seems convinced when the dog is in almost every one. He nods, and hands you the reigns of the leash. "Sorry"  
You nod understandingly, "Hey, I get it. He doesn't have his tags on, i didn't think we would get separated. His other collar, the "fancy" collar with the tags on it is back at home. I didn't want it to get dirty, figured it would be muddy out here with all the rain recently." 

"Well you were right about that." He gestured toward your outfit, which was now completely dirty.

Your first instinct is to feel embarrassed, followed by offended, but you can tell his joking, so you give it right back to him, "Hey! Don't mock me! I fell! I could have died!- Well probably not died- but still!"

"Then I guess I would be the proud new owner of a jack Russel terrier wouldn't I? How about it girl, you want a baby sibling??" He joked looking down at his dog who was wagging her tail.

You gasp as dramatically as you could with your hand on your chest, "Thief! And what kind of dog would he be living with then?" You say gesturing to his dog, she looked like a familiar breed, you just couldn't place her.

"Ah, well She's a mix between a Golden Retriever and a Cocker Spaniel. Also known as a Golden Cock." he raised his eyebrow at you, and it took a second for it to register, but then you burst out laughing.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard ahahaha oh my god! Oh my god, ah-ha, I'm sorry. I'm- I'm good." You say after finally calming yourself down, "Oh god that was funny! So, w-whats the 'Golden Cock's' name?" You laughed even harder, you couldn't believe Jon had said that with a straight face.

Jon seemed happy that you had laughed at his joke, and waited until you were finished laughing to answer, "Her name's Bella, isn't that right Bella? Is your name Bella?" Jon said, slipping back into his baby voice as he began to pet Bella. A few minutes later, Jon seemed to realize you were still there and awkwardly stood up straight, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, got a little carried away there, and what's your dogs name?"

"No worries! Honestly, it's kind of cute-" Your eyes widen and you feel yourself blushing." , um, uh I mean, his name is Tingle." You awkwardly clear your throat and look down as the two dogs resumed sniffing each other.

"Tinkle?" Jon made a face, and then suddenly chuckled, seeming to have thought of something, "Like Ivana-"

"Oh my god!" You roll your eyes, "No, oh my god." You put your hand on your face and sigh before looking back up at him. "Tingle, with a 'G"

"Is that much different?" He teased, and you pretended to kick him.

"Shut up, I wanted to name him from this game I like, but I didn't want to be too obvious, you know?" Normally you hated this conversation, but Jon seemed like a cool enough guy.

"Well i guess that makes sense no one loves games more than me... well.. that's debatable.." Jon mumbled, thinking of his numerous coworkers who would no doubt love to challenge him on that statement, "but i can't think of a chara- wait... WAIT! You don't mean Tingle from Zelda do you?" He was a mix of excitement and dread all at once.

Your eyes widened and you grinned, no one ever got it right on the first try before,"Yes! I don't understand why everyone hates him! He's funny and drama free! He's great I love him ten out of ten."

"Drama free?!" You have to break him out of jail! How is that drama free?" Jon laughed and waved his arms around wildly.

Glad that Jon seemed open to the conversation, you mimicked his arm movements, "Hey! He's just trying to live his life! He's just minding his business!! And plus he's funny!" 

"Well..." Jon made a conflicted face, he didn't really have a counter argument.  
"And come on, doesn't he look like a tingle, there's a clear resemblance." You gesture to the dog, whose fur was brown around his ears and had one large spot on his back.

Jon kneels down and begins to pet your dog then, "Hello there Mr. Tingle! I like your spots! Bella doesn't have spots! OG Tingle didn't have spots either, which quite frankly, makes you a million times cooler than him."

You were smiling until you hear Jon whisper, "- that's because OG tingle was lame." 

"Wrong-" You were about to explain to Jon all the reasons why Tingle wasn't lame, but he cut you off by standing up and pointing at your legs.  
"Hey, you're bleeding." He said, concerned.

"What?" You look down, "Oh damn, I didn't even realize." You shrug once you notice it's only a scrape.

"Bella no!" Jon yells as Bella starts to lick at your bleeding knee.

"That can't be sanitary haha." You say as Jon pulls Bella away.

"Here, hold on." Jon says, going through his backpack, and grabbing a water bottle and a rag. He pours some onto the rag and hands it to you.

"Oh wow, thanks. You didn't have to." You say, as you sit on the ground and start to dab at your knee with the rag.

"I think I even have some band-aids in here too somewhere." He says as he begins digging further into his backpack.

"Band-aids are something I didn't think of. I'm usually so prepared! I brought a ton of snacks though if you want some." You take your bag off your shoulder and try to hand it to him.

"As tasty as your snacks may be..." He trailed off and made a face when he realized how that might've sounded. You bite your lip trying not to laugh. "Uh i have, um, a smoothie with my name on it back at home, but maybe next time.. i mean- Oh! Thank god band aids!" He hands you the box and distracts himself by petting the dogs.

You laugh quietly and put your bag back over your shoulder, and open the box of band aids. There were multiple colors and it was hard for you to choose which one. "uhhh, so many choices!." You say, glaring at the box, you wanted to take one of every color, but they weren't yours, and you didn't want to waste them just because you couldn't pick a color.

"Blue is always a good one." Jon says, taking a break from cuddling the dogs. "Or red, or-"

"Nope! Stop giving me options, I'll go with Blue!" You say, quickly tearing into the wrapper as Jon laughs. You gently apply the band-aid, and you nudge your dog away, who had been begging to eat the wrapper. "This isn't food!"

"so do you live around here or..?" Jon asks, as Bella knocks him over.

"you want to know where I live?" You ask, a little uneasily, at Jon who was now laying next to you with Bella in his lap.

"oh no no! I wasn't trying to-" He pushes Bella away and tries to sit up.

"Its okay! I was joking- mostly." You chuckled, "You definitely don't give off the creepy stalker vibe."

"Thank you?" Jon said, face full of confusion as to if that were a compliment or not.

"You are very welcome." You say, clearing your throat when you realize just how close in proximity you two had gotten, and how completely comfortable it felt. "This has been... nice,uh but before he ran off on me we were going to head back home." You say pointing between yourself and your dog as you start to get up off the ground.

"Oh." Jon's face faltered a little, but he quickly went back to his carefree attitude, "Yeah totally, I get it. Don't let me keep you!" 

"No, it's nothing to do with you, It's just getting late and-" You try to think of something else to say, but Jon beats you to it.

"I understand, we were going to do the same, but I'm glad we made the little detour." He says, getting up as well and putting his backpack on his shoulder.

You couldn't help the faint blush creeping up along your neck with the way Jon was looking at you,"Yeah?" 

"Yeah! Bella can't have too many dog friends!" Jon said glancing away from you as he dusted himself off.

You tried not to show any disappointment, after all, you had just met, "Oh. right, yeah, the same thing goes for tingle. the more dog friends the merrier." You say as you lean down and quickly pat Bella's head.

You could tell Jon was biting back another comment about your dog's name so you change the subject, "Hopefully I don't get lost on my way back. I kinda don't remember how to get there."

"I could walk you back toward the entrance, make sure you don't get lost." Jon shrugs, not wanting to make you feel obligated.

"Uh sure, as long as you don't mind." You say, unsure, when he doesn't say anything to rebuff you, you each silently gather your things, and make sure your dogs are with you. You make sure to have a stern grip on the leash, making sure you don't lose it again. Bella just follows Jon.

"She's only being so good because there's another dog here to impress." He says when you make a comment on it.

You think he's being modest, but you don't say anything, you only smile at him, and when he doesn't say anything else, you take your phone out and start taking pictures of the walk back.

It's a little while before Jon notices and you were in the middle of taking a selfie when out of the corner of your eye you see him starring at you, an amused expression on his face.

"Sorry." You say looking sheepish as you put your phone in your back pocket. "I get a little obsessed at times, seriously my camera roll is not pretty. I really got to get around to deleting some of them."

"I'm the same way!" Jon said, feeling a spark similar to the one you had felt earlier. You smiled at him, and the two of you stayed silent, walking close to each other, enjoying each others presence, until you reached the parking lot.

"So, to answer your question, I do live around here." You say once you had finally reached your car.

Jon laughs, and give you a thumbs up, "Cool! Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

"Oh yes, can't wait until the next time I get lost haha." You say, your back facing him as you open your car door.

"Or, maybe the next time we see each other doesn't have to be a random thing." Jon says, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Huh?" You turn around and Jon drops his hand to his side.

"You could have my number if you want. Or not, no pressure just a random idea that could easily be forgotten about like that." Jon attempted to snap but his hands were sweaty, and his fingers didn't have any traction to make a noise.

You smile and hand Jon your phone, trusting him to not run off with it, unlike when you first laid eyes on him, "It's totally fine! Seriously." You try not to blush when Jon looks at your phone background a little too long, before finally adding his number to your contacts.

He carefully hands it back to you and you immediately go and look at it. You chuckle softly when you see a dog emoji next to his name, "Jon with no H? Like Jon snow?"

"Oh ha. ha." He deadpanned, "That's the first time I've ever heard that one!" He rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile.

"Well, it's not just the 'Jon with no h' thing!" You insisted. "You have the hair thing," You gestured to his hair, and then to Bella, " and the dog, and the whole 'hangs out on a mountain' thing. You're Jon snow reincarnated."

Jon did a double take, "My dog looks nothing like- I have a 'hair thing?'- Wait if I hang out on a mountain so do you so who does that make you, huh??" 

"Um.." You were glad he sped over the hair comment, as you didn't necessarily want to tell him he had the most luscious looking hair you'd ever seen, so soon after meeting him, and you scrambled to think of another Game Of Thrones character, but everyone you thought of were either terrible, or just didn't fit the vibe you were going for.

"Aha! You got nothing!" Jon said, a wide grin spreading across his face, he was bouncing gleefully, and you tried to defend yourself.

"No I-" You completely blanked, and Jo used this opportunity to fake scold you. He wagged his finger at you and looked stern.

"Nope! Now get out of here before I ask you to delete my number." He was joking, he couldn't wait for you to text him, but he didn't want to seem too eager.

"Alright alright I'm going!" You pick up your dog and put him in the back seat, before getting in the car yourself.

"Drive safe." He said as he picked Bella up to make sure you didn't run her over. You were surprised he was able to carry her, she looked so heavy.  
You buckle your seat belt, and double check that you aren't going to hit anything before starting the car. All he could do was smile at you since Bella was in his arms, so you waved to him as you drove away. You tried to look at him for as long as you could, but eventually had to tear your eyes away. You couldn't explain it, but you almost felt sad to be going.

Your dog started barking, he desperately wanted to go back and play with Bella, "Oh hush, you." You leaned back and gave him a quick pat on the head before focusing on the road.

"So, that was fun, huh? Did you have fun? I had fun." You glance up at your mirror to see your dog pacing between the seats and you laugh. "We're almost home, don't worry buddy."

When you're stopped at a red light, you suddenly think of the perfect character. You groan inwardly, wishing you would have thought to say it sooner, you would have loved to have seen Jon's reaction in person, even though you only just met, you could see what an expressive person he was, and you're curious as to how he would have reacted. Would it have been a dramatic deadpan full of judgement? Or an enthusiastic smile, because he liked the character? 

You sigh thinking of his smile, "He had really good teeth." You say aloud to yourself, you look behind you at your dog for some validation, "Didn't he have really good teeth?" Your dog just pants at you, before walking across the backseat and looking out the window. "Well what do you know anyway?" You say, glancing at your phone, biting your lip.

Since it was still fresh in your mind, you decide to text it to him, hoping this would be the first of many conversations between the both of you. You were nervous, and hoped you didn't seem desperate for texting him so soon. Your dog started to whine and you shushed him, thankfully there weren't any cars around you, because you definitely would have held up traffic with how long you were taking to word the text.

Your hands started to shake after you finish typing, "Okay, first text. Here we go..." You read everything over one last time and hit send. There was nothing left for you to do but wait.


End file.
